


In The End, You're Mine - Love Is So Nice

by ShinElisse



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fanservice, Fluff, Friendship, Idols, Light Angst, Love, M/M, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinElisse/pseuds/ShinElisse
Summary: Kibum's mood is down after Jonghyun had to pretend to like girls and talk random things about love on another live radio broadcast.However, his boyfriend once again finds a perfect way to declare his love for the latter.





	In The End, You're Mine - Love Is So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story of mine but I actually like this one as I had a great time writing it :)   
> As we all know there was one or more years when we didn't get much Jongkey interaction and people were starting to say that this ship is dead and that no one ships them anymore. Well, I love Jongkey more than any other pairing and even though there weren't any recent obvious moments, there were still those small moments that made Jongkey special and alive. 
> 
> After watching one video.. I decided to write a story about what could have happened to Jongkey when they weren't so visible to public. Like, "what happened to them that they stopped interacting with each other?" and "what happened that they became so alive again this year?"
> 
> It's just something short but I felt the need to write it and I hope you will enjoy reading it :)
> 
> It's full of fluff though, I'm warning you! haha
> 
> There will probably be things and situations you will recognize so be aware that I didn't use those situations in right order! I know that I mixed some activities and I did it on purpose just because this is a story and it fit that way so please, don't be mad about it if you're hardcore Shawol and are reading it :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it!

  

 

Another radio interview where MCs asked some stupid questions. Key liked interviews where he could be completely honest. For example, those where they asked about opinions on some matters or fashion or _anything_ but their love lives. That's where lies start.

 

“ _No, I haven't found anyone who would catch my interest since our schedule is pretty tight.”_

 

“ _I like girls who are natural. Not wearing too much make-up and have cute face.”_

 

“ _A girl I will choose will be definitely someone who will understand me and will have a sense of humor, too. Mature but not too serious.”_

 

“ _I think that all of us would rather date ordinary person. Not an idol. But love is unpredictable.”_

 

“ _Kibum likes daring girls who can change to cute in a matter of seconds.”_

 

“ _He wants to date the most out of us all.”_

 

 

**Bullshit.** Key didn't like girls like that and didn't need anyone else. He was already dating – though no one really knew apart from his three other band mates and their families. Yes, three because the fourth one was his boyfriend. Their love was a secret they had to keep because it was forbidden although Key hated the fact that their love had to be hidden like it was something bad.

 

Kibum and Jonghyun have always been closer than anyone within SHINee. Of course, all of boys had bond together, no one could deny it, but Kibum and Jonghyun were even closer. Add a heavy fan-service to that and it will come as no surprise that they developed feeling for each other. They have never been shy with each other so they openly admitted and talked about it. It was hard decision, knowing that there could be no official dates, no public display of affection just like that but they got a support from Jinki, Minho and Taemin and that’s why they decided to follow their hearts.

 

Coming out to their families was nerve wracking but the response they got surprised them. _“Oh, it was just a matter of time, wasn't it? You always spent time together and were very close. You have each other's photos in your wallets and we all have meals together whenever we can. We already got used to the idea and we're happy for you.”_

And so, the two boys started dating four years ago. It wasn't all that happy – hearts and flowers. They have faced many troubles and were struggling to keep their secret (or faith in their relationship). Luckily, if something happened during concert or fan meeting they played it into fan-service and fans took it like that, too. Of course, Jonghyun and Key knew that fans were shipping them, calling them Jongkey and they would lie if they said they disliked it. Because they didn't. It just meant that people saw their love as beautiful, right? It just meant that not everyone was disgusted by thought of gay couple, right? Maybe it was foolish – sort of liking the fact that people liked them together – but it gave them some sort of reassurance. However, they must have admitted that after they read some of stories their fans wrote about them (fanfictions they called it) out of curiosity, it left them flustered and maybe slightly disturbed so they promised to themselves that they will rather never read any again.

 

It was recently – maybe seven or even more months ago – that their company, SM Entertainment, started questioning them. Jonghyun and Key were supposedly 'overdoing' it with skinship and fanservice. They asked if they were really having feelings for each other and if yes if they were aware of consequences. And that's why they had no other choice but to lie and say it's all for fans. They were asked to stop doing so much of skinship or anything together and instead to focus on other members. They were asked to be specific on interviews, openly talking about what kind of girls they liked. No more secretive answers, they said.

 

So past months, there was just a little bit of 'Jongkey' and more of other members together. Fans started asking on Twitter and other social sites where are Jongkey moments, if anything happened, and questions like that because they noticed it. It could be ridiculous to ordinary people because Jonghyun and Key still interacted with each other, laughed and talked but dedicated Shawols immediately noticed lack of usual skinship and everything in between.

 

Every time Key would see Jonghyun giving him that look that said _I'm gonna hug you, Bumie_ , he would smile secretly but turn to any of members – whomever would be closer. He could feel his heart clenching whenever this happened because each time he would see hurt flash through Jonghyun's eyes before he would put on his bright smile and would hug Onew or Taemin. And Kibum hated it because out of everything.. he loved the way Jonghyun looked at him the most. He always felt his eyes on him and it made him feel appreciated and loved. During all talks on their concerts or on any interview they had, Jonghyun would be looking at him while he talked, paying attention to everything Kibum said because he was genuinely interested in it. So Key resented the fact that Jonghyun had to watch himself and not look at his lover anytime he wanted. He hated that they couldn't be together like they would want to.

 

And Kibum was also jealous. Very jealous although he didn’t show it at all. All those times when Jonghyun would lie to interviewers about his ideal type of woman but his acting would be so damn good that his eyes would sparkle and smile would turn sheepish. Key was jealous of fans who would get too close to his boyfriend and he would smile or wink at them. The boy loved their fans of course, but he couldn’t stop small pangs of jealousy every time it happened because those fans were lucky to be able to receive such a gesture without worrying who could have seen that.

 

Sometimes, it would feel like it's not even real, that their relationship was really just a game to please their fans. Because they could be slightly affectionate in public only on concerts or events like that and all that was limited as well. Some people would think that they had all the time they wanted once they came home but it wasn't that easy. Their schedules were mostly killers, starting early in the morning and ending late at night. And every time it would end they would be too tired to even eat properly. All in all, this kind of relationship was tiring and half of the time painful. Pretending, hiding, controlling their feelings…

 

 

“So... if you should pick one perfect type of male, boyfriend, how would he look?” Key was interrupted from his thoughts when MC asked Jonghyun this particular question.

 

Jonghyun pursed his lips so it looked like he was actually thinking about his answer although he himself knew his answer right a way. Of course Key was the perfect one. The way he smiled, laughed, the way he talked and even the fact that he wasn’t as expressive with his feelings as Jonghyun was. The older singer simply loved his boyfriend. But he couldn’t say that.

 

Everyone was expecting Jonghyun to pick Key. Everyone except his bandmates who knew he couldn't do it even if he wanted to. That's why his answer didn't surprise them as it probably surprised other listeners – especially those who were fans of their 'relationship'.

 

“Hmm... I would say Gong Yoo, probably.” Jonghyun said with that boyish grin and Kibum's chest tightened.

 

He knew it wasn't true, he knew that Jonghyun just said it because he had to but it was painful nonetheless. The boy had to act like his answer was real so Key could even see that glint in his brown eyes – that glint of excitement he always got when he and Key were having time for each other. And Kibum hated it. However, being good actor he was, he chuckled along with the rest of SHINee.

 

“Gong Yoo?” MC asked, seemingly surprised and Jonghyun nodded with bashful chuckle.

 

“Yes, don't you think he's cool? I like girls so I don't know what to pick in males but.. He's handsome and manly, talented actor but sometimes when you look at him he can be cute. I really admire him and can say that he would be perfect boyfriend material, don't you think?” he said and it was obvious that the MC was amazed by his talking skills.

 

It was no secret that Jonghyun was DJ at radio before but his ability to talk so well still surprised few people and this MC was obviously among them.

 

“Yes.. yes, I guess you're right.” the man chuckled and then turned to Minho who has been watching his friends after the question was answered.

 

The thing was.. that the bond all five boys had with each other was so precious and strong that they could see past all that acting they had to put up sometimes. SHINee tried to be completely honest most of the time, especially to their fans because they loved them almost as much as each other but there were times they had to protect their small ‘family’ and act differently from what they would if they could. Minho was sad for his two friends, knowing how hard it was for them to pretend to be indifferent about personal questions like these but he also knew that their love and connection was much stronger than to be broken by it. He has witnessed the said love and it was heartwarming to know that that kind of love existed. He also didn’t miss the way Jonghyun looked at his lover, apologizing with his eyes because he knew it hurt Kibum just as it hurt him when Key had to lie like that.

 

“What about you, Minho? You are recently getting many acting roles. Tell us.. do you like acting as much as performing with your bandmates?” the man asked and Minho immediately chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Hmm… let’s just say I enjoy it. There’s no such a thing as liking more this or that. Those are two different things with different people. My members.. are like family to me so performing with them is like playing and having fun with my family. Acting.. is like challenge for me and I enjoy it.” Minho said with satisfied smile over his own answer which made Taemin chuckle and pat his thigh.

 

“Aah, how come that all of you boys are so good with words.” the MC laughed softly with hint of wonder on his face.

 

“We are all professionals here, mister. Having been in this business for almost nine years already.” Jinki said cheekily and everyone in the room shared a laughter together.

 

“Yes, that’s right! SHINee’s 9th anniversary is nearing, right? Congratulations, boys. Woah.. being together for whole nine years, how do you feel about it?” the man asked, clapping his hands after his congratulating and Key rolled his eyes playfully before speaking.

 

“These guys really annoy me after all this time.” he said but fondness in his voice revealed that he didn’t mean it.

 

“Pfft, hyung, your Instagram says otherwise.” Taemin said right a way which made everyone laugh again.

 

“Yah, are you stalking me?” Kibum snorted but was grinning widely while Taemin shrugged innocently, returning his friend’s grin.

 

“I can honestly see why SHINee is still whole and strong after all this time. You guys have really amazing and strong bond.” the interviewer said in amazement.

 

“Stronger than you know.” Jonghyun replied cheekily and his eyes immediately found Kibum who was sitting two chairs apart from him.

 

It was as if their eyes were pulled to meet by some invisible force because the moment Jonghyun finished his reply and looked at Kibum, the latter’s feline eyes turned to him as well. One of those tiniest yet most adoring smiles appeared on boys’ lips before they turned away.

 

“Ah, right. I see that one of your members has recently released his new album.”

 

“Yes, Jonghyun hyung.” Key blurted out before he could stop himself but it wasn’t really big deal. Him and Jonghyun were still allowed to support each other after all.

 

“Yes-- I have heard this album and I have to say.. it was quite rollercoaster of feelings. It sounded like you are very lonely. Which- is also a title of your song, right? With Taeyeon.” the man said and Jonghyun nodded with slightly shy smile adoring his lips.

 

Jonghyun was that modest type of artist who would appreciate any compliments or feedback on his music and wasn’t shy to talk about his activities but being in presence of his bandmates, he felt rather sheepish.

 

“Yes, Lonely is title track of my compilation album. And this album has mostly ballads with jazzy feel.” Jonghyun said, getting more comfortable in talking about it.

 

“Yes, I noticed that. It’s surely very different from your group activity, right? I also heard that all of songs were written, composed and arranged by you yourself. That’s very admirable.” MC complimented the said boy who rubbed the back of his neck, dipping his head while thanking the man. “But tell me.. were you really that sad while writing them? These songs screams loneliness and also wanting to have a lover. Do you really feel so lonely? Even with your members with you?” the man asked, tilting his head.

 

The question was asked out of curiosity and it was very well asked. However, it was also painful question for Key which made him shift in his chair uncomfortably and reach out for his water bottle. Onew could sense his discomfort and smiled soothingly at him. _You can endure this, Kibum, you’re strong,_ Onew’s thoughts were easily readable in his expressive eyes and Key appreciated it, giving him barely visible nod of head.

 

Jonghyun cleared his throat, eyes flying to his secret lover for a second before he licked his lips and spoke. More lies and half-truths. “You know.. this lonely was different kind of lonely. It’s the type of loneliness you feel if you have no lover. No one to hug or cuddle with. I am.. romantic kind of guy who would like to spoil his lover with small compliments or just simple gestures like holding.. her hand. Maybe sing for her lowly when she would feel down. It makes me sad to see couples passing by me. Sometimes, I feel envious when I see them kissing and taking a walk while holding hands. It makes me feel like.. ‘Ah, I wish I could do that, too’.” Jonghyun answered softly and was surprised by how true those words were.

 

He wished he could hold Kibum’s hand while walking in public, he wished he could kiss him when he felt like it, lie on the bed and cuddle for hours. But that was impossible. Impossible to walk in public and half of the time they didn’t catch each other free so they didn’t have a time to cuddle or even talk. It hurt him greatly and some of those songs were written while he was thinking about his boyfriend. Which was sad because he wasn’t single to write about how lonely he was and how he wanted to have a lover. Sad contradiction was that all the love songs just like sad ones were written while thinking of certain beautiful boy. Jonghyun was happy yet sad while being in this relationship. But they were bound to overcome that, right? Because that’s love. And Jonghyun loved Kibum more than anything.

 

The MC sensed sudden tension (or maybe sadness) and decided to lighten up the mood, not knowing that his next words would ruin Key’s mood even more. “Oh.. so which one song would you sing to Gong Yoo?” he asked, making staff and boys themselves laugh.

 

Jonghyun laughed, leaning against Minho who was sitting next to him and he was surprised that his laughter didn’t sound forced. “Definitely ‘Love is so nice’.” he said cheekily and forced out another chuckle although he could practically feel Kibum’s shoulders sinking lower.

 

The said boy chuckled as well but his chest felt unusually tight and breathing got much harder than it was before. You should know that Key wasn’t very expressive about his feelings and he was mostly calm and collected about all the couple problems but he was feeling deprived past weeks. Weak. He needed Jonghyun to hold him and talk to him. To comfort him and say that they were going to make this, that things were going to get better. He just wanted to feel loved. And hearing his boyfriend talking about how lonely he felt and how he would want a girlfriend wasn’t making it any better. He knew that he was lying about girlfriend part but he also knew that Jonghyun was sensitive guy and probably did feel lonely when he couldn’t spoil Kibum with things and skinship. And it hurt the feline boy to think that he couldn’t give his lover what he needed.

 

The rest of radio interview went by in a blur because Key’s mind was preoccupied with thoughts about how sad and almost tragic their situation was. He was wondering if Jonghyun or him will get tired of hiding and will break up (this particular thought hurt Key more than anything) and the worst was that he was slowly drowning in his sadness caused by things he has heard today. It might have been just an act but no one knew that apart from him and his four other bandmates. People didn’t see or know how beautiful or strong their love was. They didn’t know about the pain they are enduring and yet still thinking that their relationship is worth all of it. Jonghyun and Key couldn’t share their happiness with people…

 

 

 

 

 

The interview ended at 10pm and all of boys were sitting in a van, heading to Key’s apartment since they could spend some time together. Finally. However, none of boys seemed to be in high spirits. Maybe it was because each of them could feel the sadness that surrounded Kibum and Jonghyun or maybe they just deemed it unfair. Minho, Taemin and Jinki looked at two lovers and their hearts would have melted over cute sight if it wasn’t for sadness in their friends’ eyes. Key was sitting next to Jonghyun with his head leaned against his broad shoulder while Jonghyun played with the latter’s fingers. No one said a word and ‘Jongkey’ would have even felt guilty for bringing down the mood if they weren’t too focused on the little time they had together.

 

When the van stopped in front of the building Jonghyun and Key were first ones to get out before they turned to their bandmates, seeing that they made no gesture that would show they were getting out. Kibum frowned and tilted his head.

 

“Come on, guys, we’re here. Or did you already forget where I live?” he said with small snort.

 

“We’re not coming, Kibum.” Onew said with smile on his lips, successfully making Key even more confused.

 

“Spend time with Jonghyun hyung.” This time it was Taemin who spoke and Kibum finally understood, blinking his eyes.

 

“We know you need it and we can always think of something and hang out together another time.” Minho added before they all said their goodbyes and see you soon, and left two lovers standing there.

 

“Come, Bumie.” Jonghyun said softly, smiling as he took his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the building and up to familiar apartment.

 

They were silent during the elevator ride and even when they entered the apartment but once their coats were off Jonghyun stopped behind Kibum and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, face coming to rest in the crook of his neck. _Ah, this is where I belong to,_ he thought before planting small kiss on soft skin under his lips. Key shivered at the gesture but at the same time sighed contently, leaning backwards against Jonghyun with closed eyes. Oh, how he missed him. There was still gloomy vibe around them and the tension never left however, now that they were alone and together it all suddenly seemed bearable.

 

“I missed you so much.” Jonghyun whispered, squeezing slightly taller male in his arms.

 

Kibum could only hum in agreement before he slowly turned around just to wrap his arms around the other male, hugging him close to himself as he buried his face into Jonghyun’s neck just like he has done just a while ago. They stood there like that for a while before Jonghyun’s hands lifted up and cupped Kibum’s cheeks. The older boy looked into those beautiful eyes and even without looking at Key’s cheeks he knew they were tinted with pink. Kibum was daring and not shy at all but each time he was alone with Jonghyun and he would do small sweet gestures like this or would look into his eyes Key would blush slightly. No matter how cheeky and bold he was, he could also get really adorable. He wasn’t as sensitive or affectionate as Jonghyun but he got shy about his boyfriend’s actions or words sometimes. And Jonghyun loved it about him. He loved everything about him.

 

Without any word spoken they both leaned in and connected their lips. And suddenly.. everything seemed perfect. Right. The feeling of soft, plush and slightly wet flesh made their hearts flutter in unison. This was love – pure and raw love. The kiss was sweet and loving, full of longing they had to endure for this moment and when they pulled away neither of them opened their eyes. They just stayed close, foreheads leaning against each other as they drank the feeling of being intimate again – especially after that long interview.

 

“I love you.” This time it was Kibum who spoke first and his confession made Jonghyun smile lovingly before he pecked his lips again.

 

“I love you, too. You know that, right?” the older boy said softly, hands sliding down Kibum’s arms until they found his hands.

 

However, he didn’t get any answer and that made him open his eyes, looking at his lover worriedly. “Kibum..?” he said, frowning slightly while squeezing the latter’s hands in his.

 

When the said boy looked into his eyes something in Jonghyun broke. Key wasn’t crying but his eyes were shining but it looked like he was in pain, even on verge of tearing up and the worst was that Jonghyun knew the reason. He knew that he was behind that pain. He caused it today and days before as well. The guilt that crashed on his shoulders almost made him wince although he knew that none of those things were done on purpose.

 

“Oh, baby..” he said lovingly and pulled his boyfriend with him toward the couch where they sat down and Jonghyun immediately pulled Kibum into hug. “I’m so sorry, Bumie.. So sorry for all this hiding.” he started in soothing voice, fingers playing with the other’s hair.

 

“It’s okay, Jonghyun. I know.. I know we can’t do anything about it. It just feels like it’s not real sometimes. I hate listening to your lies about your ideal type of girl.. or how lonely you are. And I hate saying the same kind of lies.” Key spoke in low voice but he was snuggling to Jonghyun’s side. “I really miss you. It’s tiring to watch myself all the time. To control myself so I wouldn’t do something affectionate to you during our performances or photoshoots. It feels like SM is watching us all the time and I don’t want to ruin us. Not just us but SHINee as well.” he said before closing his eyes and sighing sadly. “But it hurts. It hurts to reject your puppy eyes all the time.” he said but at the end of his sentence his lips curled up into small smile over his own teasing.

 

“Yah, I’m puppy?” Jonghyun whined cutely, tickling Key’s side which made him squirm and let out chuckle similar to giggle.

 

Jonghyun understood his lover well. He knew that everything he said was true and he shared those feelings but he didn’t want him to be hurt anymore. HE didn’t want to be hurt anymore. And maybe if he was a man he thought he was, he could do something about that.

 

“Yup. Petit puppy.” Key teased him with one of those grins Jonghyun loved very much. “You are all tough on stage but then you act like puppy. You do cute things and are overly affectionate.” Kibum started naming things which made him into puppy but each word was said in loving tone.

 

“Aah, yes. Then I guess you’re right. I’m your petit puppy. Your romantic boyfriend who loves you very much.” Jonghyun said before leaning in to press loving kiss on younger’s lips.

 

“Yes.. mine.” Kibum whispered and this time it was him who initiated the kiss. “You’re mine.” he whispered into kiss and deepened it.

 

And yet the kiss still stayed sweet and loving, despite being deep and involving tongues.

They poured all their feelings into kisses they shared. And so, any remains of gloomy mood were forgotten.

 

 

They were lying in Key’s bed later that night, ready to go to sleep when Jonghyun rolled on his side to look into Kibum’s eyes. “You’re perfect, Key..” he said out of nowhere as he stared intently at him.

 

Kibum chuckled and rolled his eyes though Jonghyun could see that he was being shy. “Why are you saying this so suddenly, Jjong?”

 

“Hm? Just.. feeling very lucky and proud to be the one you love. And I wanted to tell you how perfect you are.” Jonghyun said honestly without any hint of teasing.

 

He lifted up his hand and brushed aside hair that fell into Key’s eyes, soon caressing his cheek lovingly. “You are beautiful. I love your eyes and the way you smile, showing that cute dimple. I even love the way you laugh because it’s so genuine and the sound of it makes me very happy. You may not be as affectionate as me.. and my gestures may annoy you sometimes but it is my fault, too. Because I tend to be clingy. But it’s only because I love you so much.” he started confessing his love for other, loving how his cheeks became red from compliments. “I like doing silly things because it makes you laugh and I try to remind you how precious you are anytime I can. You.. know me well. Better than anyone else and you always know when something’s wrong. And you bear with me even though I can get demanding and childish. I love you for that. I love every single thing about you, Bumie. Even things people say are flaws.. I adore them about you.”

 

Jonghyun’s voice was smooth and loving, making Key shiver and melt at the same time. It made his heart flutter with love and happiness. Yes, it was true that he wasn’t as open about showing affection to him but he loved being romanced and spoiled. He sure did have soft spot for his boyfriend.

 

“None of those words I said today were true, love. It was painful to say them because I knew they would hurt you but I believed.. and still do believe that our love is stronger than that. Our bond can’t be broken easily, right? Not when I love you more than anything.” Jonghyun finished his speech and though he didn’t count how many times he said ‘I love you’ he knew that he has never said it so many times before.

 

Kibum on the other hand was too flustered, making him whimper and hide his face into Jonghyun’s chest. “What the hell, Jjong.. You made me all giddy and shy..” he mumbled but Jonghyun could hear that he was smiling.

 

And he could also feel his fast heartbeat against his own which made him smile. He rolled around along with Key so he was hovering over him, looking down with most loving expression he could make. “I just want you to never forget that you are the one and only for me.” he said lowly and then dipped his head down, connecting their lips.

 

It was sweet and loving kiss which filled with need and longing later on. Needless to say, Jonghyun and Key ended their night with slow lovemaking full of whispers and whimpers of ‘I love you’s.

 

The next morning when they woke up cuddled together Jonghyun showed Key his boyish grin before pecking his lips. “Let’s stop. Holding back, I mean. Let’s be the same we were before SM decided to rule our lives.” he said firmly although his lips were curled up in smile.

 

“W-what? Jjong we can’t-” Key started talking but Jonghyun quickly silenced him with kiss.

 

“We can. We can’t really be official but we can still be the same as before on our concerts or shows or whatever. There will be no proof if we are really dating and if SM will want to fight me in this, they can try.” he said, his voice turning dangerous for a moment before he grinned playfully. “Besides, our fans miss us. They miss Jongkey.” he chuckled and rolled away from his boyfriend who groaned and started hitting him with a pillow.

 

 

 

Ever since that day, they agreed to stop controlling themselves so much and that happy and bubbly vibe that used to surround them was there again. Whole SHINee shone even more than before and fans were delighted to see that. There were immediately comments on social sites saying SHINee is amazing and that they seem happy. Not to mention comments from Shawols who were fans of so-called ‘Jongkey’. Because of this mutual agreement, skinship and interactions between Jonghyun and Key escalated. They didn’t stop themselves from looking at each other or fooling around and Jonghyun got even bolder during their concerts. AND instagram. The boy was liking and commenting on his pictures. And Kibum wasn’t complaining. On the other hand, he happily replied to all those silly comments during his live instagram video, or casual comments underneath his pictures. They also found more time to meet up between their schedules and so, ‘Jongkey’ as well as whole SHINee became brighter and happier.

 

And with them.. their fans, Shawols, became happier as well because SHINee World and SHINee are like one big family. 


End file.
